


We Make it a Home

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Tommy's reckless, Tubbo's anxious, no shipping you heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: "Tommy...? Holy shit, Tommy!" Quackity exclaimed, followed by quick running footsteps."Oh my god..." Niki's voice gasped.Tubbo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Despite his aching bones and stinging burns, he stood. He dragged himself along the wall until he was standing in the entryway of the cave. Seeing Tommy, he forgot any pain he felt and pushed out of the entrance.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 827





	We Make it a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a series now. I am exploring the feelings of every Pogtopian at an alarming rate. The order as of now is Techno (posted), Tubbo (here), Quackity, Niki, Wilbur, and finally Tommy. This matters and you'll see why soon enough. For now, enjoy!

Tubbo wasn't sure about a lot of things. He wasn't sure how much they could trust Wilbur anymore. He wasn't sure if Technoblade was actually on their side. He wasn't sure if Schlatt would come find him and finish the job himself. All of these things could be found bouncing around his mind at any given moment. At the time, he was caught somewhere between the first and third option. 

Pogtopia wasn't very warm or welcoming. Digging out a hole in the side of a ravine and calling it your new home wasn't exactly inspiring. Tubbo couldn't even dig out his own hole, if he tried he would probably pass out or worsen his injuries or both. Tommy had to make a room for him while he sat and watched. While it was being made, he'd stayed in Tommy's room. He still did sometimes, when he missed the company. Staying with Tommy sometimes felt better than staying alone with his thoughts. But with Wilbur on the edge and Schlatt's nationwide presence looming over them, he found it hard to fully relax. Especially right now, when a whole other thing entirely was weighing on his mind.

Earlier that day, Tommy had left the safety of Pogtopia to retrieve supplies. Tubbo knew Tommy often made secret trips back to his old-house-slash-embassy, but he'd had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach all day, and he knew it wasn't anything he'd ate. Niki's cooking was great, even with their limited resources. 

Tubbo found himself unsure of something new: if Tommy was going to return home safe. Everything felt different after the festival. The air around them had changed to something darker and more serious than it had ever been before. The last time he'd felt this pressure was after Eret had betrayed them. This time, they didn't have nothing in the aftermath. They seemed to have more support than ever, but everything was still falling apart. Wilbur was their leader--their president. But he wasn't the chancellor he was during the revolution. The constant betrayal and loss had finally broken something in him. And without their leader, what was any country? 

Movement outside the cave made him look up. He'd been rereading the books Tommy had managed to salvage from the archive for the twentieth time when he saw Niki and Quackity pass in front of the cave entrance. 

"Tommy...? Holy shit, Tommy!" Quackity exclaimed, followed by quick running footsteps. 

"Oh my god..." Niki's voice gasped. 

Tubbo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Despite his aching bones and stinging burns, he stood. He dragged himself along the wall until he was standing in the entryway of the cave. Seeing Tommy, he forgot any pain he felt and pushed out of the entrance. 

"Tommy-!" he called, voice cracking. 

He was propped up between Quackity and Niki. A train of blood ran from beneath his helmet and down his face. An arrow had struck an opening in the plates and was lodged in the back of his shoulder. Tubbo could see a cut along his side staining his shirt. Tubbo stumbled as he hurriedly approached, but was caught in someone's arms. Tommy was holding him up despite his own injuries. Tubbo braced himself on Tommy's uninjured shoulder and one of Quackity's. 

"Take it easy," Tommy told him weakly. 

"That's what I should be saying!" Tubbo fret, looking Tommy up and down. 

"Tubbo, you should be resting-" Niki started when loud footsteps began to echo from above.

"What's going on? I saw a trail of blood-" Techno stopped on the landing above them, staring in horror at the scene before him. He jumped the stairs two at a time and left his weapon and shield against a chest. He took Tommy's weight from Niki and said, "C'mon, both of them need to get off their feet." 

Niki helped him stand while Techno and Quackity took Tommy to their room. He was trembling and out of breath but the only thing on his mind was his friend's wellbeing. Tubbo whimpered and looked to Niki, who tried to hide her worried expression when she noticed. 

"It's gonna be okay, Tubbo," she comforted, using her free hand to push hair out of his face. "Techno's gonna make sure he's okay." 

Tubbo made a noise of acknowledgement and nodded. Niki helped him back to his bed while Techno patched up Tommy. It was so scary to watch. They'd gotten Tommy out of his armor when they'd walked in. Techno was busy wrapping bandages around Tommy's head once Tubbo had gotten settled. Niki sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand. She gently held it in both of hers and slowly ran her thumbs along the back of it. Quackity stood beside Techno, anxiously rubbing his hands at a lack of ways to help. When Techno sent him to get some fresh water, he happily and quickly obliged. 

Eventually, the room calmed down. Niki and Quackity had gone off after seeing Tommy was fully taken care of. Tubbo had nearly dozed off, but the image of a bloody and bruised Tommy entered his head every time he almost slept. He blinked his eyes back into focus again. The ravine was quiet. All Tubbo heard was Tommy's soft breathing to his left. Upon tilting his head to check on him, he saw Techno had climbed onto Tommy's bed. Tommy was asleep with his head resting on Techno's chest. 

"Is he-" Tubbo's voice cracked painfully. His mouth and throat were dry, so much so it stung when he inhaled and tried again, "Is he gonna be okay?" 

Techno gently lifted Tommy's head and slid off the bed. He filled a cup with water and brought it to Tubbo, who thankfully chugged half of it. Techno half-turned to keep an eye on Tommy.

"He'll be alright," Techno told him, voice low. "His injuries looked worse than they were. The exhaustion and fatigue don't help. If he rests like he needs to he should be fine in a few days." 

Tubbo nodded. He recognized what he felt. Like he was going to cry. His throat closed up and pressure built behind his eyes. Looking at Tommy, asleep and peaceful but clearly not okay in the slightest, made him feel awful. Was it his fault? Tommy's tendency to lash out had spiked briefly after the festival, but it seemed like he and Techno had reached common ground again and, in turn, calmed him down. Why did this have to happen?

A hum came from across the room. Tommy had sat up on his arms and was rubbing at his eyes. He mumbled, "Techno...?" 

"I'm over here, Tommy," he responded immediately. He turned to Tubbo. "Do you want to...?" Techno trailed off quietly, gesturing towards Tommy. 

Tubbo nodded tearily and whispered, "Yeah..." 

With Techno's support, he made it to Tommy's bedside. He helped Tubbo sit before climbing back onto Tommy's bed. 

"You don't have to do that, big man," Tommy said tiredly, despite melting back into Techno's side almost immediately. 

Techno tilted his head to the side, "Well... I think I'll stay." 

Tubbo rubbed at his eyes, hoping the tears welling there would go away. He looked up to see Tommy's hand stretched over Techno's torso, held out to him. Tubbo happily took it, smiling when he saw Tommy did. Tommy squeezed his hand. 

"You don't have to worry too hard," he insisted wearily. "I'll be fine soon enough." 

The past two or so weeks had been hard. Tommy and Techno had barely been getting along. Wilbur spoke to them in short bursts of conversation. Niki was pretty much the only one making sure everyone was eating. Quackity had joined them a few days after the festival and was still getting used to living in Pogtopia. Tubbo was still recovering. He was on the upswing, but that didn't mean it was easy. He wanted to be helping his friends so much. He wanted to help Niki cook dinner over the fire. He wanted to go supply hunting with Tommy. He wanted to show Quackity around and help him settle in. 

He wanted to talk to Wilbur. He probably needed the most help of them all. 

He longed for that brief period of normalcy. Tommy and Techno had made up a few days ago. In that time, Tubbo felt happy. Happier than he had been in a while. Tommy had taken to piggy-backing Tubbo around the ravine in his free time so he could see what everyone was doing. Tommy was rowdy and bounced him around and jokingly teased the others about how it felt to now be shorter than Tubbo. But he didn't mind. He was having fun. It helped him forget the uptight constant anxiety that had filled him since he started spying on Schlatt. He didn't want that to go away. 

"Okay," he said shakily. He felt a tear trail down his cheek. "I'll be waiting." 

Tommy hummed contently. He pulled Tubbo's hand to his chest and nestled in. Techno sighed, knowing he was trapped. He wrapped his other arm around Tubbo and pulled him in. The three were squished together on Tommy's bed, which was clearly not made for this. With their legs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other, they just managed to fit. Tubbo rested his head against Techno's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Tommy's chest rise and fall against his hand. They were okay. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
